


Her

by daisylynx



Series: Genderbend [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylynx/pseuds/daisylynx
Summary: A short one-shot I tried to write while dealing with writer's block.Fem!Kamukura centricLoosely follows the events in DR3 anime and DR:AE





	Her

"Why did you pick a female student for the Kamukura project?"

"She was the only student who managed to get her parents' approval." Professor rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We knew the sex of the body won't affect anything regarding strength and talent, so we picked her."

"We still have to name her after our founder."

 

The moment that she was born, she saw multiple people staring at her. They were people who looked like professionals, all over 50. One had vascular occlusion, one had traces of intraocular melanoma and needed to be checked immediately, and the one that was touching her was infected with flu.

"Now that you have been reborn as this world's hope, I christen you with the name of our school's founder, Izuru Kamukura."

She looked at them with blank red eyes. A belittling stare, because she knew that they were nothing but parasites.

 

"Oh my." The analyst, a smug looking blond guy, took a deep breath while he was trying to contain his excitement. "The Ultimate Hope is a girl, this is so hot." He licked his lips. "And even better, it's easier to kill you and leave everyone in despair!" Then he attacked her. 

Izuru didn't understand. Why would she be weaker? She was the one who had countless talents and he was only an analyst. Muscle mass wasn't important.

A few seconds passed and the analyst was on the ground, under her feet, and the soldier who attempted to help him had hit the wall with just a single flick of Izuru's hand.

Soon enough Izuru had decided to leave her room, joined Enoshima and his brother Ikusaba. They were in the secret passage and ready to carry out Enoshima's plan when Izuru first saw this luckster girl. Pointing a gun at Enoshima. Soon she sensed that Izuru was behind her and turned around, ready to fire. But fortunately, her gun jammed.  
It was because of Izuru's luck.

"Good luck. Well, I have that too."

She stared at her in awe. For a moment, Izuru felt like the girl was aware of who she was.

Izuru took the gun in her hands, turned around with an elegant swirl and shot her. 

The boy, gamer, cried out her name after the girl collapsed on the ground, still trying to reach for her with a weird expression on her face. 

 

She wanted Enoshima to erase her memory so she wouldn't be bored when she met class 77 again. The Remnants of Despair. 

There was a girl among them, she always looked at her with adoration and respect. She wore a green-red striped dress and an apron with blood splattered on it, and she wanted to be called "Maid". She had luck once but now was corrupted by despair. Whenever she got close, Izuru could smell death on her.

 

"Miss Kamukura," Maid bowed down, saying her name like she was a goddess. "It's dinner time."  
"You're malnourished." Izuru murmured. "I'm not hungry, you can eat without me."  
Maid blushed and looked down. "Oh no, Miss Kamukura, please. I'm just a servant for you, I am nothing compared to you. Please don't worry about me."  
"Come here," Izuru said with a determined tone.  
She obeyed, eyes fixed on the ground. When she was close enough, Izuru started examining her. More specifically, the lumps on her body.  
"Ah?"  
"To prevent boredom, I'll be studying your health issues from now on, and I'll try to develop a cure for them."  
"The dementia is incurable." The girl said with a tone in her voice that made Izuru feel something. A heavy feeling in her chest. She faintly smiled for the first time.  
"No harm would come if I try."

 

They stayed together, even after Enoshima died and Remnants of Despair scattered around the world. Izuru's research wasn't done yet, so she just followed Maid around like a shadow, not making a single comment even when she cut off her own hand and attached Enoshima's hand instead. She was still a mere observer and had more important things to do. Like gathering materials, perform daily examinations, and researching the diseases. 

The medication was working, even though Izuru didn't have enough materials to work with. When they were close, Izuru could no longer smell death.

Oh, and they were closer than ever.

Even the children, who were referring themselves as "Warriors of Hope" commented on how they were like "the bestest of friends". Whenever Izuru had nightmares with spears and a lot of blood in them, Maid would be there to comfort her, hugging and threading her fingers through the silky hair.  
Sometimes she would say that she wasn't worthy enough to touch someone like her, but Izuru would shut her up and pull her closer, every time.

Maid had said countless times that Izuru was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. But Izuru couldn't see any remarkable thing about her face, it was definitely not perfect as Maid was depicting it. The only remarkable things were her red eyes but they only made her look creepy, not attractive. 

Maid was prettier than her. Pale spotless skin, long feathery lashes, eyes with a unique shade of green color, white fluffy hair framing her symmetrical face, and those pink lips that begged to be kissed.

Not that Izuru herself wanted to kiss her.

Or was that? 

Whenever Izuru got unnecessarily close with Maid, she would blush furiously.

While they were sleeping together to prevent Izuru's nightmares, Maid would gaze at her with something in her eyes that Izuru couldn't understand.

Before long, Izuru was unable to resist.

One night when Maid was ranting about the usual things about hope and despair, Izuru just moved forward and kissed her with all her might, holding her like she could slip away in any moment. And she felt relief when Maid responded with the same desire, pulling her even closer.

And Izuru still didn't know what her real name was.

 

And she was there, nothing to say, sitting on the floor looking at the strange girl sitting across the room. She had luck. 

What a boring talent.

**Author's Note:**

> -I thought the female version of Servant would be Maid. I hope it won't sound weird to you.  
> -Izuru is a gender neutral name.  
> -Maid referring to Izuru as "Miss Kamukura" is the equivalent of "Kamukura-sama" in Japanese.


End file.
